Benefits
by celia princessa
Summary: UPDATED : AU, uses dub names "I looked over at Darien, my partner for the scene, and smiled. He was incredibly handsome, but he thought otherwise. His girlfriend Hina was a very lucky girl. But Darien and I have our own relationship..."
1. Not Like I Faint Everytime We Touch

Here I am, writing an A/U Sailormoon fic...who'da thunk? The story takes place in America, so therefore, I'm using the American names. Don't get me wrong, I'm a Sailor Moon purist, I just thought I'd try something new.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything. Maybe the plot. :-P

_**Benefits**_

**Chapter One: Not Like I Faint Everytime We Touch**

I walked to my next class, my head in the clouds as usual. Normally, I'd walk with my friend Mina (who was also in my 4th period theater class), but she was caught up with her flavor of the week boyfriend, so today I was a loner. I wondered about the oddest things on those walks across our open-campus high school, and today was no different. Why _was_ a peanut butter and pickle sandwich so appealing to my friend Molly?

"Bunny..."

I didn't hear the voice behind me as I wondered about this trivial thing.

"_Bunny_..."

Was it combonation of bittersweet peanut butter and sour pickles?

"BUNNY!"

I jumped a good foot in the air and nearly fell down. Strong arms steadied me, then caught me up into a hug. I looked up to see Darien Shields over me. "Darien!" I said, mildly surprised. He didn't usually walk with me to class, although he had it this period, too. The handsome senior grinned at me. "Hey there Space Case," he teased me. I laughed. "What?! I'm always lost in thought!" He chuckled, and we walked to class together, chatting idly about our class's play.

When I walked in, my friend Raye suddenly tackled me, hugging me tightly. "Hi Bun!" she said cheerfully. Raye was obviously having a good day, she didn't always hug me when I came in the classroom. She wasn't in our class, but had 4th period lunch, and ate in the theater. I hugged the junior back. "Hi Raye!" She then hugged Darien (we theater people are a very...huggy bunch.), and retreated to the costume room to work.

The bell rang, and we took our seats at the long table in the theater classroom. Auditions for our class play, "Moon Story" were today, and many of us were looking over our scripts before actually going into the theater and doing the scenes we'd prepared. I looked over at Darien, my partner for the scene, and smiled. He was incredibly handsome, but he thought otherwise. A bit of a rocker, he wore a tight black t-shirt, ripped jeans, and black Converse high tops. His hair shone a natural black, and was shaggy and unkempt in a "I-just-had-sex" way. His eyes were a bright blue, bringing Elijah Wood to mind. I won't lie; this guy had been the focus of my fantasies for awhile now.

His girlfriend, Hina, is a very lucky girl. As in, so lucky several girls would kill to be her, me being one of them.

But Darien and I have our own relationship...

After school that day, I showed up to the theater to work on tech, as preparations for our fall show were well underway. I ran smack into Brandon entering, though. "OW!" I said. Brandon's very...solidly built. After we got untangled from my waist-length, silvery blonde hair, he hugged me tightly. "I was looking everywhere for you!" he said, sounding like a lost child. "The buttons on my vest came off!" I sighed. Brandon was a senior actor, but incapable of doing anything for himself, so I was made his personal assistant. "Give me your vest, sweetie, and I'll sew it up." He did so, thanking me the whole time. Being the only freshman in theater this year, I was sorta made everyone's lackey.

I began sewing, but my hair (streaming from twin buns on my head) kept getting caught in my sewing. "ARGH!" I said in frustration. I set down my sewing, pulled out a couple of rubber bands, and swiftly braided my hair. Robby poked his head into the costume workshop. "Something wrong, Serena?" he asked, using my given name. I shook my head. "I'm fine, don't worry," I explained. "My hair was just getting in the way." He nodded, and closed the door. I was left alone in the room again, with only my sewing and thoughts.

Suddenly, two hands closed over my eyes. "Guess who?" a smooth male voice asked me. I set my sewing blindly on the table, and felt the hands on my eyes. They were hands too beautiful to belong to any other man. Long fingers, perfect nails, finely boned. I grinned. "Darien," I said. He removed his hands, placing them on my shoulders. I looked up at him, still smiling, and he gave me a seductive smirk that would've made me melt, if I had been standing. He bent over me, and rewarded me with a kiss. "Yup," he said, just before his lips met mine.

Darien and I were...friends with benefits. I was nuts about the guy, but he had a girlfriend who was already in college so...hands off, unless he initiated it. He preceded to pull me up into his arms, kissing me deeper, and I gladly returned his kiss. I know it's sort of a cheap thrill, but for these few moments, I can pretend that I'm actually a desirable woman. Tongues intertwined, and hands roamed. Then we pulled away, knowing that at any moment, someone could walk in. He granted me a kiss on the tip of the nose, and a quick squeeze of my derriere. "See ya later, gorgeous," he said huskily. I smiled. "_Hasta_," I said. He exited, blowing me a kiss.

I finished up my sewing, then took a look at myself in the mirror. Blonde hair, with long-ish, parted bangs...not to mention that rather odd hairstyle I wore. I loved it though, it was half-inspired by the two buns Chinese warrior girls wore in anime, and the other half was just me showing off (and loving) my long hair. A tight black Happy Bunny t-shirt (Darien bought it for me on a random shopping trip, saying the "Cute but psycho" bunny fit me so well.), jeans that were a bit too long for me and were ripped around the edges. Strawberry-red Converse high tops (I love Converse. I have three other pairs!), and random bracelets. I was kinda cute...if you liked the innocent, childlike cute. My blue eyes turned away from the mirror, and on the vest. Now to find Brandon...

**Chapter One--End**

There it was! Intrigued? Of course you are! C'mon, review, you know you want to...


	2. Our Time Is Running Out

A/N: Wow! I got some good reviews on the first chapter! So I decided to write another one, and here we'll give Darien a POV. Thanks for the reviews, I'll keep the chapters coming when I can!

_**Benefits**_

**Chapter Two: Our Time Is Running Out**

The phone rang. Once...twice...three times a--

"Hello?" a gruff male voice answered. I blinked. "Um...is Hina there?" I asked uncertainly, a slight break in my usually smooth voice. The man cleared his voice, and then I recognized it. "Oh, hey Darien!" her brother said cheerfully. I sighed with relief inwardly. Within a few moments, my girlfriend's calm voice was on the phone. "Hello?" she inquired musically. I grinned. "Hey babe," I said easily.

"Oh...hi Darien..." Something about her tone..."Is something up?" I asked. I could envision her shaking her head. "No, it's just...um...I didn't expect you calling, it's nowhere near nine yet." She was referring to the free minutes we got after nine on our cell phones. I pouted, even though I knew she couldn't see it. "So? I'll pay for it," I said. Then I paused. "Er...is this not a good time?" I asked. Her brother WAS over, after all...she might be busy, I knew she and her brother were very close. She hesitated. "Yeah," she said. "I kinda can't talk right now. Talk to you later babe, love you." And before I could say it back, she was gone.

"Hmm..." I said outloud. "Must be important..." Ah well, when one girl turned me down...

I'm not really a player. Honestly. Things are sorta falling apart with Hina and I, though neither one of us really wants to admit it. Serena and I started up our friendship when she was cast as a Munchkin in last year's production of "The Wizard of Oz". She was in eighth grade then, thirteen, and the most beautiful Munchkin maiden I'd ever seen. I was the title character, so we worked on completely different shifts, but I did get to know her a bit better over the summer.

I've got a bit of a crush on the freshman beauty, but I won't admit it. Out loud, anyway.

I dialed her number. It was only five, and we were fresh out of school. I didn't have any homework, and I know she never did hers...she picked up on the second ring. "Hi Darien," she said cheerfully. I have never seen her upset, she was always perky. I grinned. "Hey gorgeous," I said, laying on the charm I never used with Hina. "Doing anything tonight?" She chuckled, knowing the routine. "I already told my dad, come get me," she said. I laughed. "On my way," I replied, hanging up and heading out to my car.

xbxexnxixfxixtxsx

I leaned over to open the door for Serena, and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. She smiled. That was one of the things that attracted me to this girl. She had such an open mind, and the same wild streak that I did (unlike Hina). But most of all, she appreciated every little gesture I made for her. A simple flirt, a kiss, a wink...she responded to it all. I gave up with Hina, she always looked confused when I'd drop a cheesy pick up line. "Good afternoon, my little rabbit," I said cordially, feigning a British accent. She laughed. "Hey Darien," she said, smiling.

We made our usual drive through the backroads and out to the park by the river. It was mid-October, and slightly chilly. No one was out swimming at this time of the year, just two crazy high school theater students. We got out of the car, and I saw her hug herself for warmth. I stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her and resting my chin on top of her head, between those two hair buns she wore. We were silent for awhile, watching the sun begin its descent.

Serena broke the silence, though.

"How are things between you and Hina?" she asked.

I sighed, hugging her closer. "I really don't know, Bun," I said quietly. "She's getting more and more distant, and I'm falling further and further away from her...it's like she's a totally different person since she started college." She leaned against me, wordlessly listening as I poured out my soul to her. Every single thing about our relationship that was going wrong, every shred of guilt I felt about doing these things with her, and every wish that I made to make it all get better. She listened to word that slid from my lips, never saying anything against it.

It was times like these where I almost loved her.

Finally I finished, out of breath. I released Serena and sat on the car hood, leaning back and staring up at the sky. She sat behind me, and I laid down, my head in her lap. I closed my eyes, and relaxed, breathing in her scent. She knew just how to soothe me...this wasn't the first one of these sort of outings. As I drifted off into a light sleep, I heard her speak (finally). "My Darien," she whispered softly. "Where would you be without me to take care of you?"

I reached for her hand drowsily, lacing my fingers through it. "Nowhere," I said before nodding off.

**Chapter Two: end**

A little shorter this time...review anyway! Should I keep going?


	3. What A Wicked Thing To Do

Thank you all SO MUCH for the positive reviews! They've been really encouraging! And just to clear up a few things...yes, Darien is _technically_ cheating on his girlfriend. Darien is...let's see, I'll say about 17 and a senior in high school, while Serena is 14 and a freshman in high school. D'ya guys think I should bump the rating up? It gets kinda raunchy in this chapter...but anyway, without further ado, here's chapter three in Serena's POV!

_**Benefits**_

**Chapter Three: What A Wicked Thing To Do (To Make Me Dream Of You)**

I rolled over, tossing and turning in my bed, trying to find a cool spot. The night may have been chilly, but Darien had left me feverish. I cursed him as I gave up and kicked the covers off, curling up into the fetal positon I normally slept in. After our talk at the park, he and I had engaged in quite the make-out session in the backseat of his black Nissan. I could feel my face flaming in the dark as I remembered it. His hands had gone to new...er, lows, I suppose, leaving me breathless. My rational mind ordered me to stop thinking about it, but my other side of the brain teased me with fragments of memories of his skilled hands.

I sighed, as a more melancholy thought took place. How many other girls had he done that to? I know I wasn't the only one...I'd heard whispers about Darien and Raye having something going on before I started high school. And there were times when Darien would hug me, and I could see a very firey look in Raye's beautiful violet eyes. I could see why he would want to do things with her, though...she had this incredibly long black hair and arresting features. In short, she looked like a supermodel compared to me.

Then again, so does Fran Drescher.

I looked over at the clock. 3 AM, and I sure as hell was lonely. But as I turned over again, pulling the covers up, and tried to get some sleep, Darien's face (and hands) never left my mind...

XbXeXnXiXfXiXtXsX

The next morning, I groggily opened my eyes at someone's prompting. Looking up, there was Darien, sitting next to me. He grinned at my shocked look, and stopped me in my futile attempt to cover myself up. "Your parents let me up, I'm here to take you to school," he explained. Then he took a closer look at me in my bright pink matching pajama set (with pink ribbons tied in my mussed pigtails) and laughed. I yawned, but tried to look menacing, despite the situation at hand.

My mind went wild. Nothing was sacred. I had visions of us ripping each other's clothes off...of hot, passionate kisses being planted all over my body...of a naked Darien on top of me, moaning with pleasure...of wild, loud, hot, dirty sex...screaming each other's names, him whispering dirty things in my ear, touching me in ways I couldn't begin to imagine...

Shut up brain, SHUT UP!

"What's your problem?" I said, feigning indignacy. He chucked me under my chin, chuckling. "You look like a little girl in your pajamas, Bun Bun," he teased me. I blushed. "Get out," I ordered. "I need to get changed." He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, why can't I watch?" he asked. I sighed, getting out of bed. _Just watching is harmless, right?_ I mentally asked my little devil and angel chicks that sit on my shoulders. But they were too busy making out, clothes flying everywhere.

Dammit, why must I have sex on the brain so early in the morning?

I pushed him out the bedroom door. "No way, Don Juan," I said. "My parents would kill me!" I shut the door, ignoring his protests and pleading. I grabbed my hairbrush, and went to the complex task of re-doing my bun-and-pigtail hairstyle that earned me the nickname "dumpling head". After that was done, I quickly pulled on some jeans and a black and red Curious George shirt. I tied red ribbons around my buns, and added a black choker. Almost as an afterthought, I fastened the moon-and-star bracelet that Darien had given me when school started. My red Chucks...makeup...school bag...and I was good!

I opened up the door, and found Darien nowhere to be seen. I grabbed my lunch, a piece of toast, and a bottle of water, and looked around. "Mom, have you seen Darien?" I asked, confused. She called from the living room. "Sweetie, he left just a minute ago," she said. "Try and go catch up with him." I cursed under my breath, throwing the door open, seeing his car at the end of the street. "Shit!" I muttered, breaking into a sprint. I used to be on the track team in seventh grade, and even though I quit, I'm still pretty fast. Within about thirteen seconds, I stood in front of his passenger side door, panting. He laughed, and reached over to open the door.

"What the hell, Darien?!" I exclaimed, tossing my bag in the back. He was still laughing, and I was still fuming. "It's not freaking funny!" I said. He smiled, looking over at me while he drove. "It's sorta funny," he said, and leaned over to kiss me. I pushed him away, still mad. "Keep your eyes on the road," I said angrily...but let his hand stroke my thigh the whole way to school...which only fuled my (already illegal in ten states) raunchy thoughts. _Great_, I thought. _Another day where I can't cross my legs..._

Darien parked by the theater, and escorted me in. It wasn't our first class, but we always stopped by in the morning to drop our lunches off in the fridge (Ah, the benefits of eating lunch in the theater building...fridge, microwave, and good company). That, and our class play roles were being posted today. We headed in, and I checked for my name on the call board. Suddenly I squealed, and leapt into Darien's arms. He hugged me tighter than he had in a long time, laughing. The play was a take on the Greek myth of the Moon Goddess Selene and her lover Endymion.

I was cast as Selene, and Darien as Endymion!

**Chapter three: end**


	4. Don't Let The Days Go By

Yes, it's a little late, but I never promised regular updates, did I? :-P Here's another in Serena's POV, I think I'll do more of hers than Darien's. Enjoy!

_**Benefits**_

**Chapter Four: Don't Let The Days Go By**

I snuggled into my blanket, and yawned as I opened my book. Darien was supposed to call me tonight, and he the phone hadn't rang yet. I looked up at the clock in my room; it was 10:15. Any moment now...he had said it was really important that he talked to me, too. I hope he was okay...

It was the first night of Christmas vacation. Finally, I had a break from all the after school rehearsals our director was making us go to for the play (it was called _Moonstory_), and even more so, a break from school. Finals had been taken, and the lowest grade I'd gotten on one was a 79, and that was my Integrated Physics/Chemistry final. Considering how bad I'd struggled with that class, I was quite proud of myself. There was a funny taste in my mouth from all the sugar I'd eaten today, and my mind was pleasantly sleepy. A Tori Amos song played in the background, and I finally had time to read the Anne Rice novel that my friend Lita had lent me. I did a quick listen though, making sure my parents weren't about to come in. It wasn't a book I should be reading, to say the least...

"_The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty_, eh Bun?" my little shoulder angel asked me.

"That book is SO AWESOME!!!" shoulder devil said excitedly.

"If you like bondage and sexual torture!" shoulder angel said haughtily.

"Aw shaddup, I saw you reading my copy," the devil retorted.

I'm not crazy. I swear.

I sighed at my predicament. I'm fourteen years old (and a rather young fourteen at that, my birthday isn't til June), and reading romance novels, because I know it's the only way I'll get any kind of sexual experience for a LONG time. Like perhaps...forty. Darien and I had ended our little "benefits" with a long talk. I dunno...I'd just felt like I was being played with. We were still very good friends, still hanging out, still talking on the phone a lot...but there were just no stolen kisses or playful gropes. Things had gotten better between he and Hina since I bowed out, too.

I was in the middle of a VERY steamy scene when all of a sudden my cell phone rang. I jumped and picked up the phone, relieved to see Darien's number on the caller ID. "Hello?" I said, and squealed inwardly when his smooth, sexy tenor voice answered back with a "Hey gorgeous."

Okay, I was still VERY MUCH ATTRACTED (underline, circle, and bold that) to him.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully. We chatted about idle things for awhile, then there was a lull. "Hey, Bun?" he asked, his voice almost quiet and sad. I immediately became worried. "Yeah, babe?" I said, trying not to _sound_ worried. "Can I come over?" he asked. I looked at the clock. Ten-thirty...my parents would kill me, but it was important, I'm willing to bet..."Come through my window," I said, thankful for the big picture window I had that would easily accomodate him. "Thank you," he said. "I'll be there in five." We said our goodbyes, and I waited patiently for him.

Sure enough, five minutes later, there was a rapping at my window. I opened it up, and he climbed in from the sturdy tree branch he rested on. We closed the window, and he gathered me up into a very tight hug. He hadn't hugged me like this since we both got the roles we wanted in our play. But this hug was different than that jubilant one we'd shared weeks ago. He finally let go of me, and looked at me, his dark blue eyes full of sorrow. "She broke up with me," he whispered. I gasped, my own baby-blue eyes widening. "Oh no!" I whispered back (my walls are kinda thin, if my parents heard us, I'd be dead!)

We laid down on my full-sized bed, covering up with the lilac blanket that was printed with bunnies, moons, and stars. Our hands clasped, laying on our sides, he whispered all of the details to me as "Glycerine" by Bush played in the background. Towards the middle of the story, Darien wound up in my arms, his head against my chest, and I found my hands running through his coal-black hair. I listened to every detail that slipped out, hushed, from his lips. She had been cheating on him for quite some time...and had finally decided to end it between them. I could feel his pain seep into me, and nearly wept for him.

When he'd finished, he looked up at me, his beautiful eyes meeting mine, looking very sorrowful and pleading. "Serena," he whispered, using my given name for the first time in ages. "What am I going to do without her?" I opened my mouth, and then shut it again. I tried once more. "I don't know, baby," I whispered back. He and Hina had been together for over a year, this I knew. He let go of me, and turned away. I slid one finger under his chin, and saw his eyes were filled with tears that threatened to spill over. One lone droplet finally let go, and I felt my heart shatter into a million fragments. I did something surprisingly gentle for me...

I leaned over, and kissed that one tear drop as it fell, banishing it from his cheek. "Tears usually don't suit you, Darien," I said softly. "But tonight's unusual." He nearly flung himself into my arms, and for the first time in my life, I held a nearly grown man as he sobbed his heart out into my chest. My heart ached with his...I hated to see my Darien like this...

**Chapter four: end**


	5. Great American Sharpshooter

Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I'm so impressed...fifty reviews and just four chapters!!! Thank you all SO MUCH, the reviews keep me writing! And now, may I present to you...the fifth chapter, clean version! There's another, steamier version on the "Benefits" website, so go read it!

_**Benefits**_

**Chapter Five: Great American Sharpshooter**

My eyes opened, bleary with sleep. I felt so warm and comfortable, I almost didn't want to wake up. But then I realized...something's a bit unusual. I looked at the clock. 9:42 am...no, that wasn't it. A gray light filled the room; it was obviously another cold, cloudy day. My book peeked out from under the matress, my room was still strewn with clothes. I noticed I hadn't bother to put on pajamas, and was still in my t-shirt and jeans. Damn, what was it...? "Morning Bunny...sleep well?" I heard Darien's voice ask. "Morning...yeah, I slept fine," I automatically replied. Then it hit me.

Holy hell's bells, DARIEN AND I HAD SLEPT TOGETHER!!!

I suddenly bolted upright and looked at him in horror. "Shit!" I said outloud, panicking. I didn't take the time to notice how incredibly sexy Darien looked with bed-head (okay, maybe I did), and was instead worrying about how much trouble I'd be in if my parents found out that a) I had snuck a boy in, b) a SENIOR at that, and c) had let him sleep in my bed! Darien sat up, and cradeled my face in his hands, looking at me. "Bun," he said calmly. "Sammy's at a friend's house, right?" I nodded, my eyes still wide. "Yeah," I said, "but what about my parents?!" He shushed me. "Sshh," he said. "Your parents both work, right?" I blinked. I'd forgotten that it was Monday. Sammy (my ten-year-old brother) and I may not have school, but my parents still had work. They'd be gone 'til five. I let out a huge sigh. There was no way they could have known.

Darien grinned at me. "See?" he said. I smiled up at him. "Thanks, Dare," I said. Then a new thought crossed my mind. "We didn't...do anything, did we?" I asked. He shook his head, and his grin because sly and seductive. He began easing me onto my back. "As tempting as it was," he said huskily, "I didn't take my chances and ravish you in your sleep." He bent over to kiss me...and I laughed at the expression on his face when he found himself kissing lavender bed sheets. "Morning breath, baby," I said. I pecked him through the sheets, and got up to brush my teeth. He followed me, and I dug around and tossed him my travel toothbrush. We both brushed our teeth, and headed back into my room.

Darien closed the door, and looked at me wolfishly. "Now," he said silkily. "Where were we?" I was about to answer, when suddenly I found myself pushed down on my bed, and a very gorgeous young man on top of me, kissing me senseless...and tasting very minty-fresh indeed.

XbXeXnXeXfXiXtXsX

I lay sprawled out on my stomach on Mina's huge bed. Mina and Lita were chatting away, looking at something on some random website on Mina's computer, and what was I doing? Trying to stop my Birkenstock mule from falling off my foot. Sadly, I failed, and it dropped to the floor. I let out a mournful wail, and noticed that neither Mina nor Lita were paying attention to me. I looked over at them, and found that Mina was now playing with Lita's long, curly brown hair. I sighed, and went back to thinking about what had happened a few hours ago. Darien and I had nearly...well...gone "all the way", but he stopped. Why had he stopped? That was the main question in my mind right now...

"Soooo, Bunny," Mina drawled, finally taking notice of me. "Why does Darien pay so much attention to you?" I looked over at her. "I told you," I said. "We're really good friends." Lita raised an eyebrow. "A senior and a freshman, really good friends?" she asked. I scowled. "Yes, I've known him since Oz," I said, mentioning the play that Darien and I met at.

Lita Woods and Mina Hart. Gossip whores, both of them, but still good friends. They delight in hearing it...NOT in spreading it.

Mina abandoned Lita's hair, and layed on her bed with me, smoothing the orange comforter. "Mm-hmm..." she said, and then changed the subject. "Ooo! We got a student teacher in Geography, and he is SUCH a babe!" Lita's interest was obviously perked. "From the University?" she asked. Mina nodded. "Yeah, and I found out where he works!" I decided to play along, and feign interest. "Where does he work, O Golden Haired One?" I asked. She giggled. "Crown Arcade by the University!" she said triumphantly.

Lita looked confused. "I've never seen that place before..." she said. "Have you, Sere?" I nodded. "Yeah, I go up there when I get the chance...they have a DDR machine," I replied, sitting up and reaching for my mule and sliding it back on my feet. Most the preps at our school wear Birkenstocks, but I wear 'em because they're damn comfortable, not because they're trendy. Mina rolled her eyes. "Of course, our Bunny knows places by whether or not they have a DDR machine," she said dramatically. I feigned hurt. "Hey, bite me and my mad DDR skillz!" I said. Mina tossed a pillow at me playfully.

"Hey!" Lita said, looking up from the paper she was reading. "There's gonna be a 'Teen Techno Night' at Paradox tonight...you guys wanna go?" Mina and I gave matching, enthusiastic squeals. "Techno music!" I said happily. "Cute techno guys!" Mina said ecstatically. We nodded. "Hell yes!" I said, hoping to look forward to some glowstick swinging. Lita grinned. "Then let's go!" she said. Mina took charge, making plans. "Alright, you guys can stay the night here, my parents are gonna be late tonight anyway...we've all got the cover charge, and I'll spring money for drinks I forgot to mention that Mina is LOADED....I'll cover the cab to come pick us up, too...you guys go home and get your clothes, meet back here in one hour, and we'll get there at 9!" This was all said in one breath. Mina looked like she'd accomplished something major.

**Chapter five--end**

I'll get the naughty version up on the site as soon as I can...promise!


	6. Hold Me Up

Author's Note: Hello! I haven't played with this story in years, and I apologize – apparently I had some pretty loyal readers! Thanks for checking back with me, and I hope you enjoy this!

_**Benefits**_

**Chapter Six: Hold Me Up**

I blew on my hands as I dashed into the theatre building. It was a frosty January evening, and in my typical fashion, I had forgotten my gloves. Or lost them. Or wait – did I own gloves? What color were they? When had I last seen them?

"HEY!" a loud, shrill voice snapped at me. Apparently I had run into someone. And that someone happened to be our violet-eyed costume director, Raye Hino. She whirled around to face me, her black hair swishing. She rolled her eyes upon the discovery of me, and all I could do was offer her a sheepish smile. "Oh! Hey Raaaaaye," I said feebly. Her moods were real hit-or-miss, and I was hoping I had caught her in a good one. My odds were unlikely though, seeing how it was opening night and she had only finished my costume yesterday. "You're late," she growled, and hauled me by the arm into the costume room.

Our costume-slash-dressing room was temporarily divided into two halves by some makeshift curtains for modesty purposes. Raye deposited me into the girls' side and barked some orders at Mina to get me dressed and ready and then stomped off to go check on other apparently important things. I looked up at Mina, wide-eyed. "What's her deal?" I asked. Mina shrugged, and indicated for me to strip out of my day clothes. "No clue," my friend said. "She's been like this all week, and I haven't been able to say two words to her without her biting my head off." I sat down and unzipped my black leather boots, and began to wriggle out of my skinny jeans while Mina simultaneously undid my buns and pigtails.

She then let out a huge sigh. "Serena," she said. Uh oh. Real name. This means business. "Yes?" I inquired, looking up at her in what was my best innocent look. She raised her eyebrows at me, and pointed at my chest. "What?" I exclaimed. "Okay, so they're not as big as yours, but hey! They've got character!" "No, no no!" she huffed. "Not that!" "…oh…what?" My platinum blonde friend snapped my bra strap. "You're wearing a black bra," she explained, "under a white dress. Even a slip's not gonna cover that." I bit the inside of my lips. "Oh," I said. "Um…well…"

Mina unhooked it. "Take it off, kid," she said (rather rudely, I might add, as Mina is only eight months older than me). I know I turned about ten shades of red in a row, and I hurriedly grabbed for the nude colored slip and pulled it over my uncomfortably bare body. She then handed me my main costume, and I have to admit – Raye had done a stunning job on it. She'd taken a white, halter maxi dress and added a gold satin sash and something kind of resembling a half-cape to it. There was a gold-and-silver beaded trim on the straps and on the bottom of the skirt that made the dress glimmer when I walked. I felt uncharacteristically pretty and ethereal in it, which definitely helped channel my character.

After getting dressed, I sat down at the big dressing room mirrors to do hair and makeup. With the help of a curling iron and a small army of bobby pins, Mina wound and wrestled my long hair into a Grecian updo while I applied my makeup. I was just sealing my makeup with setting spray as Mina put on my circlet. "There," she said, spraying me with a gallon of hairspray. "From a bunny rabbit to a Moon Goddess." I looked into the mirror, and even I was a little taken aback. The circlet really pulled the whole costume together – someone had bought it at a Wiccan specialty shop years ago, and it was gorgeous. It was thin gold set with evenly spaced beads, and right at the center of my forehead was a crescent moon with the points facing up. With my long skirts, unusual hair, I felt so much less like the awkward teenage girl I was and more like – well, maybe something resembling a young woman.

I stepped out in the hallway to catch my breath and calm my nerves before warm-ups. I was pretty nervous – this was opening night to my first big show, to my first leading role. This could either set me up for a huge success for the rest of high school, or (more likely) make me known as the girl who sort of kind of maybe ruined _Moonstory_. I was running a couple of the more difficult lines when I heard someone come into the hallway, and I looked up.

Standing in front of me was my off-again friend with benefits, and the male lead of the show. Darien wore a simple brown toga-looking thing that draped over one shoulder and was fastened with a leather belt. So really, he was like half-naked. And tall. And blue-eyed. And gorgeous. And, due to my ridiculous ideas of morals taking precedence over my teenage hormones, completely off limits to touch, kiss, or any other naughty thing.

Darien blinked a couple times when he saw me, his lips slightly parted. "Wow…" he said, trailing off. I bit my lower lip, smearing my lipstick slightly. "Um," I said, unsure of what to say. Break a leg? You still look good with almost no clothes on? Take me back? How much taking back can happen if there was never a real relationship? He took a few steps towards me, also seeming unsure. Physical contact was weird between us at that time – we'd had a few slip-ups here and there, but agreed to stay mostly chaste.

I turned my face up towards him, all of a sudden aching for him to touch me - and not in that feverish dash of secrecy. Casually, gently, in front of everyone. I wanted this boy for keeps so bad that it made my chest hurt. Miracle of miracles, he took another step towards me and placed each of his hands on me – one on my hip, one on my back – and pulled me close. "You look absolutely stunning," he said huskily. I felt a warm jolt go through my core as I wrapped my own arms around him. "Oh, Darien," was all I managed to say.

He tipped my face up towards his, and in a heart-pounding moment I thought we were going to get all makey-outey right here in the hallway on opening night. But instead, he kissed me tenderly, sweetly on the cheek. "Break a leg," he murmured in my ear, keeping with the old theatre tradition. Then he let go and headed down the hallway. I didn't realize I was shaking until I put one hand up to touch the cheek he had just kissed. My entire body burned all over, more so than if he had just kissed me on the lips like we had done so many times before. I'd bet my hairbuns that things were going to be different now.

"Hey," I called after him. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. I grinned. "Break a leg."

**Chapter Six – End.**


End file.
